Behind Doors Once Again
by Midori Akiko
Summary: Elsa and Anna spend time together in the library as Elsa preps for a meeting with dignitaries. Elsa reminisces about the darker parts of her past. Anna remembers her lonely life without her sister. They come to understand their relationship. Two-shot, Icest, NSFW
1. Chapter 1

**Author's notes: **_Finally watched Frozen. Amazing. It's obvious the most chemistry is between Anna and Elsa. So while I don't particularly approve of incest, I can definitely see ElsAnna happening, especially, Elsa. C'mon, the one person that's always there for you? And the one person you lived in a single room for? But I think Elsa would also have some major underlying issues that the movie can't deal with. I'm fairly sure she went through depression, has some anxiety and some emotional reluctance. This was my attempt to give Elsa some characterization, because while I think ElsAnna happens, I don't think it happens as happily as other love stories. One-shot, maaaaybe two. Rated M for mature themes, but mostly fluff._

* * *

The Snow Queen rubbed her eyes gently while pushing her hair our of the way. She sat up a little straighter and felt the muscles in her lower back loosen.

"Gerda?" she called out.

There was a small knock and head poked around the large wooden door.

"Yes, m'lady?"

"Would you be kind enough to bring a glass of tea? And please ask everyone that I not be disturbed." The servant nodded and exited.

"The Snow Queen," Elsa mused to herself, chuckling at the nickname her people had given her. It amused her and saddened her at the same time. They saw her as a figure, an abnormal being, not as a human, not as a friend.

She sat up a little straighter, dedicating herself to the books on the desk in front of her. Just because she inherited the throne did not mean she also inherited her father's knowledge of running a kingdom. She was unfamiliar with international trade customs and foreign relations.

Elsa glanced out the window. How she longed to be floating in the fjord, making up for lost time with her sister. But she couldn't. So much was required of her to make sure her small kingdom remained afloat.

There was a soft knock at the door accompanied by a muffled, "Your tea, your majesty."

"Enter," she called, without even glancing up from her books. She gave a small thank you when a glass was placed next to her, eyes still trained on the page in front of her.

"Your welcome!" came from a ticklish breath in her ear, along with a squeezing hug from behind.

"ANNA!" Elsa gasped. "Don't do that!" The only reply was an unending stream of giggles as Anna fell into a nearby chair.

"Well, aren't you a little miss scaredy-pants?" Anna teased.

Elsa stopped. She had risen out of her seat a few inches, her heart was racing, and frost was forming around her twitching fingers. Guess she was a scaredy cat.

It had been months since her coronation, months since she was reexposed to the world, months since she was reunited with her sister, but just the simple act of interacting with another human made her nervous.

Anna was the only one who understood. When her parents had died, the only two people who shared her secret were gone. She was completely alone in her figurative and literal isolation. But when she fled the kingdom, even though she knew about her monstrous secret, Anna was the only one who chased after her. Anna was always there.

When Elsa had to address the dignitaries and diplomats, it was Anna who would gently slide her hand in Elsa's, giving her silent reassurance that she was doing fine. It was Anna who would push her own piece of chocolate cake to Elsa because she was too embarrassed to ask for another slice. It was Anna who would stay with her in the library till late at night, even though she had a complete dislike for reading. And it was Anna who sacrificed herself for Elsa.

So no matter what, Elsa would put up with whatever teasing Anna would throw at her.

"Hmph," Elsa pouted. She straightened out her dress and sat back down. "Well, at least I didn't scream this time."

"Haha, that's true," Anna replied. "Remember how the servants thought you started a fire or something?"

Elsa blushed. It wasn't one of her finer moments.

"Hey, do you wanna go sailing? It's beautiful today," Anna cut in. Elsa pressed her lips together. Oh how she'd love to go sailing. She longed for nothing more than to leave these books behind and leave the stuffy confines of the library. She gave Anna a sad smile. Even without speaking, Anna understood.

"Fine. Do you mind if I just spend the day here with you?"

Elsa shook her head. "Of course. You know you don't have to ask. Just one condition: I need some quiet. I've got that proposal soon, and I really need to concentrate."

Anna nodded her head fervently, eyes wide open with anticipation. She clapped her hands together. That derpy face. Elsa was pretty sure she'd never get tired of it.

"Alright, I'm going down to the kitchen. I'm gonna get Gaston to make us some chocolate cupcakes and blueberry pie!" With that, she hopped up and flew out the door.

Elsa smiled after her. It still amazed her that despite being so different, so polar, they were a perfect match. Each complemented the other. Where Elsa was shy, Anna was gregarious. Where Anna stumbled with her words, Elsa took the time to think them through. Where Anna was clumsy, Elsa was graceful. Elsa was rigid, Anna was relaxed. Serious versus playful. Hot versus cold.

Years ago, when she was still shut off from the world, Elsa considered the ultimate decision. What good was a life when you couldn't live it? When you couldn't be free? But she couldn't do it. Every time she seriously considered ending her own life, she remembered that Anna was still on the other side of her door, still waiting for her. That there was at least one other person who still loved her. And so she kept to her solitude, one day hoping she'd be able to emerge from her cave.

The oak door slid open again, shaking Elsa from her memories.

"Geez Elsa, why do you sit like that? You look like you've got a super long stick stuck up your-"

"Enough!" Elsa softly flung an ice crystal at Anna.

"Hey hey! Okay! I give up," she conceded, dancing out of the way. "You're gonna make me drop the food." She put the tray down on a nearby table.

"But seriously," Anna continued, "why do you sit like that? It looks ridiculously uncomfortable." Elsa shrugged. How else was a queen supposed to sit?

"As queen, am I not supposed to look regal?"

Anna let out a snort. "Regal, yeah, stuck up, no. You're so tense." She stood behind Elsa. Elsa tensed slightly at the movement.

"Tell you what, you just keep doing whatever it is your doing-"

"I'm working on the proposition with the neighboring province of Lapland so we can-"

"Yeah yeah, smarmy important stuff."

Elsa sighed.

"Anyway, keep doing that and I'm gonna massage you." Anna tucked a strand of hair behind Elsa's ear. Elsa shivered. Even still, all those years of isolation had made her incredibly sensitive to just the smallest of human touches.

Anna's thumbs pressed into the muscles in Elsa's lower neck. Her fingers gently grabbed the front of her shoulders.

"Relax Elsa!" Anna commanded. Elsa released the tension in her shoulders, she hadn't even realized they were nearly around her ears.

"Good girl," Anna cooed, continuing her ministrations on Elsa. Elsa found herself relaxing into Anna's touches, closing her eyes and leaning her head back. Anna smiled down at her older sister. Her hands moved farther up Elsa's neck, her fingers wrapping around Elsa's exposed throat.

"Elsa, I'm gonna take out your braid okay?"

"Mmmm," the Queen replied, enjoying the moment too much to actually create a reply.

Anna pulled out the tie and gently ran her fingers through Elsa's hair, undoing the plait. Using her fingertips, she gently pushed and pulled on Elsa's scalp, feeling the older girl slowly melt into her.

"Uhh….feels so good," Elsa moaned. She couldn't help it, and the moan escaped her.

Anna's eyes widened. Elsa, usually so stoic and reserved with her feelings, must've been really enjoying the massage. The fact that Elsa was so, into it, for lack of a better phrase, only encouraged Anna more. She retraced her steps back down Elsa's neck, slowly kneading the knots out.

Elsa felt the stress slowly leaking out of her. All her worries were slowly fading. Problems with the kingdom, struggling with her powers, her inherent loneliness. They all seemed like such small problems now. Her life was so confusing, she desired isolation and protection, and yet she craved warmth and closeness.

"Maybe a life with someone else isn't so bad," she thought to herself. The hands roaming through her hair were especially convincing. Her hand began to reach behind her, to touch Anna.

"Wait. What am I doing? No. I can't." Elsa's hand fell limp by her side, and her eyes opened. She looked up into those bright, blue, loving eyes.

"I think I'm good now, do you want to hear my proposal?"

Anna slightly stuck her lower lip out. On the one hand, she hated hearing anything about politics, it was such a snooze fest, yet on the other hand, it meant spending more time with Elsa. So she nodded yes.

Elsa had set up an easel with some maps or something, Anna presumed, and she was looking through her notes. Anna settled herself on the couch (Thank god she made the servants put a couch in the library).

Munching on the chocolate cake, she listened to Elsa's speech. Or rather she heard some noise coming from Elsa's mouth and instead daydreamed about something else. It was amazing how far Elsa had come. From never wanting to talk to anyone, she was now about to give a large presentation in front of twenty dignitaries. Not that she came here without some minor setbacks. In the early days after the coronation, Anna would have to gently nudge Elsa forward to speak, as the Queen wore a look of absolute terror on her face. Anna would slip her warm hand into Elsa's cold, quivering one, and give it a gentle squeeze, supporting her sister when her words could not.

"So what did you think?" Uh oh.

"It was great! Super great! Greatness all around!"

"…you weren't listening to any of it, were you?" Elsa said with a quirked brow.

"Ehehe, maaaybe I missed part of it?" Anna gave a nervous giggle.

Elsa sighed. "Anna, what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Anna said hopefully.

Elsa clicked her tongue. "Not if you can't even listen to the most important speech I have to give in front of dignitaries and diplomats and royalty and regents and-" Elsa trailed off and froze.

Anna saw the anxiety in her sister's face. The prospect of putting herself in front of that many people, with so much expectations was causing Elsa to fold under its weight.

"Hey hey hey, no no, you'll be fine! I know you will! Come here, sit by me," she scooted over and patted the seat next to her. Anna put her arm around her older sister and pulled the bangs back from her eyes.

"You'll be fine. I know you will," she whispered. "You are amazing and smart and beautiful."

Elsa leaned into Anna's touch, resting her head on her shoulder. "Thanks Anna."

"Don't worry about it. No matter what, I'll always be here. Right here for you."

Elsa gave a small chuckle and looked into her sister's eyes. Always so bright and pure. She stared at them and felt them boring straight through to her soul.

And like a magnet, she felt herself being drawn closer. Closer and closer, until softly, their lips met. Anna's lips were so soft, so warm and soft. Where Elsa's were ice, Anna's were only heat, so delicate.

She felt herself drawing back and diving in, again and again, pressing her lips into Anna's, perfectly molding around the others. Elsa lost all sense of time, it could have been a second, it could have been an hour, but everything was spinning.

It was only when Anna's arms came up her sides and looped around her neck that Elsa came back to the present.

"WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?!" She pushed Anna roughly away from her. The redhead looked back at her with half-lidded eyes, lips red and swollen and curled into a small smile.

"Noooo," Elsa whispered. "What have I done?" Anna reached out a hand, but Elsa lurched away, getting up and running for the door.

"Elsa, wait!" Anna called, but Elsa didn't. As fast as her legs could carry her, Elsa was racing for the safety of her room, back to her isolation, back to her solitude.

When she got there, she slammed the door, locking it tight. She lay her back against the door, letting out a sob.

"ELSA!" Anna banged on the door. "Elsa! Open the door! Please!"

"No," Elsa thought. She would never open the door again. With silent tears running down her face, she slid down the door, resting her head in her elbows. She let out a cruel laugh.

Her first kiss had been with her sister. _I love her. _

The fist Anna had been banging on the door had opened into a flattened palm, as if somehow by touching the door she could reach her sister.

"Elsa," she whispered, more to herself that anything. She fell to her knees, hand still on the door, hoping it would open.

Putting her back against the door, Anna let tears fall from her eyes.

"Just like the good old days."

* * *

I absolutely love the dynamic between the two sisters, unconditional love and yet so unwillingly to completely accept it. Hope that wasn't too bad. I'm still thinking about continuing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2 of this two shot. Thanks again everyone for your favs, follows and reviews. Really, really appreciate it! Now here's part two, as we delve into Anna's psyche._

_**SMUT alert! NSFW.**_

* * *

When Anna finally opened her eyes, it was light out. She pressed her fingers to her face. Her cheeks and eyes were still swollen, paying for the tears she shed last night. Her neck was sore, cramped from sleeping against the door frame, and her head was pounding.

_Elsa._

Anna whipped around and knocked on the door behind her.

"Elsa? Please?" she pleaded.

"Erm, your majesty?" One of her hand maidens called out from across the hallway. "Queen Elsa has already descended for breakfast. Will you be joining her?"

She already left? When? How? Anna flew down the staircase to the dining hall. There she was. A picture of perfectness. Or beauty. Or perfect everything. Anna felt her stomach clench. Because everything about that perfectness was starting to shut her out again, just like before.

She calmed herself, sitting in the chair across Elsa. Her sister didn't even spare her a glance. Elsa didn't look any different than usual; her hair was in its perfect loose braid, face lightly made up. But there were small bags under her eyes Anna couldn't miss. "Elsa?"

The older girl looked up. While her face was a perfect mask, betraying nothing, her eyes were a different story. Anna was both hurt and relieved by the fear in Elsa's eyes. Eyes that still loved her but despised herself for doing so.

Anna reached out to touch Elsa. Smoothly, Elsa withdrew the hand that was resting on the table, so that the redhead's fell on nothing but air and smooth oak.

That was foolish, and Anna knew it. She shouldn't have tried to be so bold. But finally, finally, she had won Elsa back. After so many years of being ignored, left to float around in her own sea of despair, Anna was desperate not to lose her again.

But Elsa was practically refusing to acknowledge her presence. She was eating, as if nothing was wrong. Why? Why won't you talk to me? Why can't you say something to me? I'm right here. _I love you._

Look at me. Look at me. _Look at me!_ "LOOK AT ME!"

Elsa's head popped up with wide eyes.

Anna gasped. She hadn't meant to raise her voice. She felt the servants shuffling, trying to figure out what was transpiring.

"I-I'm sorry," she muttered, pressing trembling fingers to her lips. She looked down at her lap. What was she thinking? The sound of wood scraping made her look up.

Elsa was rising from the table, eyes still ignoring Anna. _No._

_Come back._

"I will be in chambers with the cabinet today," Elsa said over her shoulder, "please do not disturb me." Anna could only nod dumbly in return. She watched the blonde's figure shrink as she walked out the end of the dining hall. Anna wiped the single tear that betrayed her.

She looked down at her food. Everything looked so unappetizing now. She had no desire to fuel herself. There was no point. _Eat. _The servants were staring at her now.

Don't let them know.

Her insides clenched again. _She was just like Elsa now._

She was losing Elsa once more. She could feel it. And the thought of it made her hate everything about this stupid, stupid world.

Anna dragged herself up the corridor, clumsily placing one foot in front of the other. She had no idea where she was going, her legs no longer had purpose. Her mind was cloudy, Elsa was at the forefront of every thought. She was simply wandering, adrift. She collided a column. _Can't even walk in a straight line anymore_. She didn't even notice when she bumped a table, causing the vase to crash to the floor.

Her feet took her to the place they remembered best. Looking up, she found herself standing in front of Elsa's door. Anna hated this door. It stole so many years from her, hiding her sister from her, concealing the only person she had left in this world.

"I hate you!"

She slapped the door angrily. It slid open with a creak. Anna stopped. Elsa's room was dark; the curtains were still drawn.

No one would know.

Anna cautiously slipped inside and closed the door. The only illumination came from a sliver of light breaking through the crack in the curtains. Anna rested a hand on the doorknob.

Is this what it was like for her? She pictured her sister, listening to Anna on the other side, pleading to play with her. Anna imagined Elsa touching the doorknob, ready to open it and greet her. She imagined the ice that would freeze the lock whenever her sister tried to do so. Those magnificent powers made physical barriers to keep them apart. Anna could see the tears in her sister's eyes as she backed away from the door, unable to escape from her gift.

She looked out the window, seeing Elsa sitting on the daybed, gazing longingly at the outside world. She could feel the despair her sister held, wanting so desperately to be among the people and yet wanting to protect them. To protect herself. Because people could be cruel when something was different. Anna wished so much that Elsa would have told her sooner, because no matter what, she would've loved her. She still did.

Anna grazed her hands along the book spines on the shelves. She could see Elsa reading for hours on end; these books her only escape from her self-imposed prison. She stopped to gaze at the family painting. Anna, standing right in front of her father. Elsa, her hand resting on her mother's. In the center of the photo, the two tiny hands of the young sisters were clasped together. The last time they were all together.

Anna smiled bitterly. She loved her parents. Oh, with all her might. She loved and missed them dearly. But that didn't stop her from hating what they did to Elsa. What they did to her. They didn't trust Anna enough with the knowledge. They didn't trust Elsa enough with her power. They kept them separated, partitioned for fifteen years. It was probably with the best of intentions, but it was the worst of ideas. The once-best friends grew up lonely and desperate. So desperate that the actions they both took resulted in Arendelle covered in layers of snow.

Anna shook her head. No, she wasn't going to go back down that road. You're here, you're now. Forgive them, they loved you. She took a deep breath in. With her eyes closed, she released it, letting the feelings of hate dissipate.

Anna walked over to Elsa's large four poster bed. The servants hadn't yet been in here, because the blankets were still messy, pillows astray. Maybe the servants simply didn't make her bed. Anna put her hand in the spot she knew Elsa slept in. She imagined Elsa's lithe body curled in the sea of blankets and pillows, resting her head upon a fluffy pillow. Elsa slept here.

Without forethought, Anna kicked off her shoes, shrugged off her dress and climbed into Elsa's bed in just her underclothes. If this was the closest she was going to get to Elsa, so be it. She'd live on the coattails of her existence. She pulled a blanket over her and snuggled in. It smelled like the first day of winter, of berries, of clean linens. _Of Elsa._ Anna gripped the pillow closer. She imagined Elsa in here with her, arms comforting her. Maybe when Elsa came back, she'd come and slide up right beside her, she thought to herself, drifting to sleep.

"Don't leave me," she whispered as a tear leaked out of her closed eyes.

The next hours passed fitfully. Anna's dreams were peppered with her memories of childhood, playing in the castle alone. Then vision's of Elsa would cut in, trapped in her room, crying, hating herself. Anna's dreams created visions of all the terrible ways Elsa had to endure her powers growing up.

When Anna opened her eyes again, it was dark outside. She glanced around. Again, the only light source was filtering through the cracks in the curtain, but it was instead filled by moonlight. She followed the trail until it fell upon a solitary figure, gazing out the window. The queen was sitting on a chair, her hair almost glowing in the moonlight.

"Elsa!" Anna threw the covers off. Her older sister turned around.

"Oh, you're awake," Elsa said softly. "Sit."

Obediently, Anna sat back down on the bed she was trying to jump off of. Elsa draped a cloth over her forearm and picked up a wash basin filled with water. She set in on the nightstand and sat on the bed behind Anna.

"Elsa!" Anna tried again, attempting to turn around. Two surprisingly strong hands twisted her shoulders so she was facing front once again.

"Shhh, be quiet, okay?" Elsa said.

"B-but," Anna stuttered.

"Just be quiet and let me speak." She didn't say it harshly, just with finality, and Anna simply nodded.

The younger girl gasped when she felt the sensation of water on her bare skin.

"You haven't bathed in over a day," Elsa pointed out. She gently cleansed Anna's shoulder, wiping down her freckled arm and back up again. She silently repeated the process on the other side. Elsa was a twisted storm of emotions inside, but the concrete task of caring for her sister allowed her mind to focus.

After she finished her arms, she gently pushed Anna's head down, giving her better access to clean her back. Anna shut her eyes. Her head was racing with a million thoughts. Was Elsa upset? Sad? Angry? Furious? The silence was maddening, but stifled by the graceful fingers gliding the wash cloth back and forth across her skin.

"I'm sorry," Elsa started, and Anna's eyes opened, though she didn't look up. "This isn't something that's easy for me. I don't know how to put myself out there.

"When I was lost, you were the only one who came for me. You help me, you make me better." Elsa turned Anna around and pulled her legs on her lap. She started wiping down Anna's lower leg.

"I care about you so, so much, but I can't do this. _We _can't do this. It isn't right. I can't put you through this, and if people find out…" she trailed off.

Anna reached out and squeezed Elsa's hand. Even after all this time, she was still trying to protect her. Elsa withdrew her hand from Anna's grip, dipping the wash cloth in the basin and wringing it out. She moved to wipe Anna's collarbone, not making contact with Anna's eyes.

The redhead watched her sister. She was such a tangle of emotions. They both were. They were so filled with the desire to love and be loved, but there was no one willing to accept it. No, Anna decided. This was not how it was going to be.

Elsa's hand was trembling as she wiped down the area over Anna's heart. Anna clasped her hand around Elsa's, and the blonde froze. Anna reached her free hand up to Elsa's face, willing her sister to look into her eyes. When teal finally met cerulean, Anna spoke.

"Let it go."

It was a whisper really, barely loud enough for either to hear. But it was enough. Anna traced her thumb over her Elsa's lips, gently pulling her sister toward her. She moved her legs out of the way as Elsa leaned in. Anna's eyes floated shut.

Just like the night before, their lips met with a tender embrace. They drew back, and dove in again, with more want, slowly giving into their desires. Elsa's lips were cold, sending a shiver down Anna. At that moment, nothing mattered. Nothing but the girl in front of her. She wanted more. The hand that was holding Elsa's gripped it tighter, never wanting to let go. But that seemed to shake Elsa from the kiss.

She immediately pulled back, pushing Anna away and rising from the bed.

"No," Elsa said. "No, no, no."

Anna was thinking the same thing. _No. No. Come back to me. Stay._

"Elsa?" she said tentatively. The older girl was starting to get lost in her thoughts. "Elsa?" she tried again.

"No, Anna! We can't do this-this-whatever this is!" Tears were starting to form in the corners of her eyes. Anna reached for her sister's hand, but Elsa snatched it away.

"Elsa," she pleaded, "this is love. That's what this is."

Elsa scoffed. "This isn't love, this is an abomination, it's evil, it's horrible."

"No," Anna said firmly. "This is love. Who's to say what is love and what isn't? Love is what saved us from an eternal winter. It was _our_ love that saved us."

"But it's because I hurt you in the first place!" Elsa strode over to her desk, grabbing a large leather portfolio.

"Anna, look at this!" Elsa opened the portfolio and threw the papers in the air, and, using her powers, she suspended them from the ceiling by string-llike icicles. In an instant, she had created a gallery of pictures.

Anna looked at the sketches. They were of her. Of her riding a bike, playing in the garden, reading a book. She looked to Elsa.

"Do you see? When I was hidden away, you came to me, telling me of your life. I drew these of you, imagining what it was like for you," Elsa's voice was getting thick, and she had to choke back tears.

"But can't you see what's wrong?" she sobbed.

"I'm not with you!" she screamed. "I should've been there! I should've been riding a bike with you, I should've been cleaning your cuts when you fell, I should've read you stories to sleep!

"I was trying so hard not to hurt you and that's exactly what I did!" Elsa was crying now, tears streaming down her face. "I was so powerless." Her hands fell to her side, defeated. "I can't do this to you."

Anna gently took Elsa's hands in hers. She pulled her into a hug, stroking her hair. Elsa rested her head on Anna's shoulder, trying to stifle her cries. Anna spoke first.

"I understand. I won't make you do this. I'll just be here by your side. I'll always support you no matter what. I won't make you love me."

Elsa sniffed. "That's the problem. I do." She looked into Anna's eyes. "I do love you."

Anna looked shocked for a moment, eyes wide, but her face slid into a sad smile, as if coming to a bitter realization.

"Then just tonight. Let's pretend like the world doesn't exist, that nothing else matters. No one will know a thing, and I'll never bring it up again. When daylight comes, we'll be back as we were: Queen and Princess, nothing else. But for tonight, don't leave me."

Elsa nodded.

"Just for tonight."

Anna guided her, pushing her towards the bed, keeping their bodies pressed together. Elsa sat back on the bed when she felt it hit the backs of her knees. The two girls let go of each other, Elsa sitting on the bed, Anna standing before her.

Time seemed to stand still in that moment. They stared into each others eyes; this was the calm before the storm, there was no going back after this. Elsa could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Anna was breathing in loud, ragged breaths. And then, there was nothing, it was blank.

Anna rushed forward, crushing her lips into Elsa's. Again and again, their lips met in perfect unison, Anna impatiently trying to suck on Elsa's lower lip. She pushed her tongue out and Elsa immediately granted her access. Anna swirled her tongue in Elsa's mouth, searching. She found Elsa's tongue and the two danced with each other, pushing against the other. Elsa moaned into the younger girl's mouth, and it only drove Anna on further.

The redhead ran her hands up and down the older girl's back, prompting Elsa to wrap her legs around Anna's waist in return. As Elsa's legs pulled Anna closer to her, her arms draped over Anna's shoulders, fingers entangling in her braids. Anna groaned as gently fingertips caressed her scalp.

Lust and impatience were gnawing at her; she couldn't wait any longer. Her hands fiddled with the laces binding Elsa's corset. She undid it and tossed the uncomfortable garment aside. She pulled back from Elsa, gazing into half-lidded eyes. Those icy eyes were filled with the same lust that she felt.

With surprising strength, she lifted Elsa by the backs of her thighs and tossed her further onto the bed. Elsa gasped in surprise, leaning back on her elbows. Anna quickly climbed up after her. Kneeling over the Elsa, she planted a kiss on her rosy lips. Elsa responded by opening her legs wider. Anna scooted between them, pushing Elsa's knees more up. Elsa's dress fell to expose more of her thigh.

Elsa caressed Anna's face, her fingers pushing loose locks behind her ears. Anna's hands were running up and down her thighs, pushing her dress further and further up. Elsa's raised her hips in response. Anna pulled back and looked at Elsa. With just the slightest of nods, the older girl gave her approval.

Anna moved up Elsa's body, planting a chaste kiss on her lips. She moved off to the side, sucking on her earlobe, and kissing her way down her jaw. Anna suckled on the soft skin of Elsa's neck, careful not to leave a mark, and was rewarded with a gasp. She kissed her way lower, stopping as the fabric of Elsa's dress impeded her.

Her fingers hooked beneath the fabric and she pulled down. It was surprisingly elastic, and it revealed more perfectly milky white skin. From her collarbone, Anna moved lower, to the first of Elsa's breasts. She pulled the dress lower, and Elsa freed her arms. Anna latched onto a breast, suckling and swirling her tongue around the nipple. Once more, she felt fingers running through her hair and massaging her scalp. She moved on to the other one.

"Mmmm," Elsa purred. She was purring! And the thought only made the heat between Anna's legs grow. She moved lower, pulling the dress down with her, tracing a trail down her belly button. Anna stopped when the dress reached Elsa's hips. Elsa lifted her hips off the bed, her silent approval for Anna to continue.

Anna pulled the dress completely free and tossed it to the side. Elsa was almost completely bare before her, only a thin silk garment hid her sex. Anna could see a growing dampness between Elsa's legs. Even in the pale moonlight, Anna could see the blush across Elsa's face, and she never looked more beautiful. Again, she moved up Elsa to capture her lips in a kiss, as gentle fingertips hooked beneath her underwear and pulled them off.

Anna moved back down the bed, tracing her fingernails along Elsa's sides, settling herself between Elsa's legs. The blonde shivered. She kissed the side of Elsa's inner thigh, then moved to kiss the other. Elsa bucked her hips in frustration, wanting Anna to touch her most intimate place.

"Please, Anna," a moan came from up the bed. Elsa couldn't resist any longer. Anna pressed a kiss to Elsa's rosy bud and the older girl let out a sharp breath. Anna ran her tongue up Elsa's slit and was rewarded with another gasp.

Elsa was slick with heat already. Anna latched her lips onto Elsa's clit, her hands having to rest on the other girl's hips to keep her steady.

"More," Elsa mewled, and Anna was more than happy to oblige. Separating herself form Elsa for the moment, she ran a finger up and down Elsa's labia, coating it in her juices. She pushed the finger in. Watching Elsa, she saw the other girls' chest rise up and down, panting. She watched her hands twist the sheets in tight grips. Her mouth was open and small pants were escaping her. Anna added another finger, pumping two in and out of Elsa.

Elsa could only moan as Anna's fingers filled her, the redhead's mouth planting butterfly kisses along her thighs. She couldn't think, she could hardly breath. She was finally letting go.

"Nnngh," Elsa gasped, "don't stop."

Anna quickened her motions, pushing in and out of Elsa's snatch with rhythm. She lowered her mouth to Elsa's clit once more and swirled her tongue around the rosy bud. Elsa was getting close now; her gasps had become whines, and her words were making less and less sense.

Anna wasn't listening though. She felt Elsa tighten around her fingers and thrust deeper. She curled them slightly to her, moaning as she sucked on Elsa's clit. The added vibration was enough; Elsa arched off the bed, yelling Anna's name. Soft smooth legs wrapped around Anna, holding her into place as Elsa rode out her climax. Anna slowly moved her fingers in and out, fingertips caressing Elsa's inner walls.

Finally, Elsa let out a large gasp, collapsing on the bed, her legs releasing the hold they had on Anna. Still panting, she lay spent, eyes closed. She felt Anna's hands brush her hair off her face and she looked up. Bright teal eyes were looking back at her, glowing in the moonlight. She pulled Anna back to her, tasting herself on Anna's lips.

Anna rubbed her hands along her sides, and Elsa gained a newfound energy, along with a desire to please her sister, to have her shout her names to the heavens.

Elsa flipped them over. Anna said nothing, but her wide eyes were full of surprise. Elsa attacked her lips again, crushing them together, sucking on the younger girl's tongue. Anna turned her head to the side, granting Elsa better access to kiss her jaw. She moved lower, kissing her way to Anna's breasts, finally freeing them from the binding that had been shielding them all night.

"Oh," Anna gasped, the cold night air hitting her already hardened nipples. She gasped once more when Elsa's tongue began teasing them. causing Anna to whimper. The redhead wrapped her arms around Elsa, holding the blonde close to her chest. She moaned when Elsa released her breasts and began sliding lower down her body.

Delicate fingers hooked around her underwear, pulling them off. They were already soaked. Anna blushed with embarrassment, but Elsa didn't seem to mind. She planted a kiss to Anna's bud, intending to lubricate it, but Anna was already slick with desire. Without wasting time, she thrust a finger in, and then quickly added another.

Anna groaned with satisfaction. Elsa was pumping in and out of her, and the wave building up in her was so close to release. But it wasn't enough, she needed to be closer to Elsa. She pushed herself up, and sat in Elsa's lap, straddling her. The older girl continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Anna, as the younger girl put her arms over Elsa's shoulders, pulling her into her.

Fingers threaded through Elsa's thick locks, as Elsa's pressed their foreheads together. Anna was close now. Elsa kept her hand stlll, curling her fingers towards her as Anna rode her hand. The redhead bounced her hips up and down on Elsa's hand, and Elsa used her thumb to circle her clit. The added sensation drove Anna to her climax.

Anna tensed as her back arched, releasing Elsa's name on a desperate moan. Her head rolled back, and Elsa wrapped an arm tightly around Anna to hold her steady. Planting kisses on Anna's exposed throat, she murmured, "You're beautiful," until Anna came back down from her high. The redhead collapsed into Elsa, nuzzling the other girl's neck, still trying to catch her breath.

Elsa guided them to a pillow, keeping Anna pressed close to her. She used a gentle hand to stroke her hair, along with fingernails lightly grazing up and down her back. Elsa pressed a kiss to Anna's forehead.

"I love you, you know," Elsa had been the first to say it. She was always so guarded with her emotions, but she laid herself bare first, because in her heart, she already knew the answer.

"I know, and I love you too," Anna's small voice came from below. Anna looked up and Elsa brushed her bangs out of her eyes. Oh her eyes were so, so, sad. So full of sadness, but with love and comprehension. They were clear and their were no tears threatening to cloud her vision.

In the few moments their eyes met, they understood each other. Unsaid messages were clear. There would be no more "one more night," there could be no "us." They would not be able to love each other in the way they wanted. But at the very least, they had tonight together, the way they wanted.

* * *

When sunlight broke into the room, its light woke Anna. She didn't have to even look, but she knew the bed would be empty next to her. Elsa was already gone.

She pushed the covers off, stepping off the bed. She felt a piece of paper beneath her feet and picked it up.

It was one of Elsa's sketches. This one though, was not just of Anna. They were both there, hugging, just after Elsa lifted the frost from Arendelle. The love that saved them. The love that couldn't be.

She folded the picture and put it in the pocket of her dress, and started getting dressed.

* * *

_So Icest isn't perfect, but I hope that ending was okay. Please leave reviews, always looking to improve. Side note: If one your thoughts after reading is "Oh look, I've been impaled," my job is done. :D_


End file.
